The Untitled Story
by emilysloan
Summary: Steve finds romance in a fellow homicide detective he's known since highschool.Does she feel the same way?But when she runs into some trouble,how far will Steve go to help her out?


A/N:Before any of you fellow DM fans bite my head off,I like throwing my own characters in to plots of my  
creation so if you don't like that I'm not going strictly by the show,don't read it and it's that simple.Sorry,I've gotten  
some mean reviews about this before.Enjoy!  
  
"Detective Steve Sloan,Homicide"  
"Detective Sloan,it's Detective Clearwater,You and I are being paged to the Chief's office.See you there in five.Bye",Detective Emily Clearwater said and hung up the phone.Steve was wondering what was up and why he was being called to the chief's office with that pretty dark-haired girl he'd known since highschool.What he didn't know was,that pretty dark-haired girl was about to be his knew partner.  
  
"You rang chief?",Emily said in her sweet voice.  
"Steve,Emily,have a seat please.Now,I'm going to do some buttering up here so no smart remarks",he said reffering to Emily and her quick thinking.She grinned and agreed.  
"You two are my two best cops.You're both brilliant,quick on your feet, and open-minded",by this time,they knew what was coming,"That's why you two are going to be partners",he finished.  
"But,Chief...",Steve began.  
"Oh,what's wrong,Steve?Don't think you can handle me?Or are you afraid I'll steal your spotlight as star detective?",she cut in with a smart allick comment.  
  
Steve smiled and punched her arm lightly,"Cute.But I was reminding Chief about Lawson.Are you assinging him elsewhere?"  
"Yep,you bet.He's too much of a slowdown for you"  
"Thank God",Steve said silently.  
"Steve,since you have the bigger office,Emily will move into yours.Well,get busy!"  
  
Steve and Emily moved towards the door and he held it open for her.Once outside,Steve spoke,"I knew that was coming"  
"I did too",she replied.She went into her office to box her things up.Steve watched her for a long time.He loved that shoulder length light brown hair of hers and her beautiful blue eyes.  
"Oh stop it!",he thought to himself,"It'd never work",he told himself and went into his office just as the phone rang.  
  
"Detective Sloan here...All right, be there stat", he said,his father's emergency talk rubbing off on him.He grabbed his coat and raced down the hall to get Emily.  
"Clearwater,hostage situation down town.Move it!", he called to her.She grabbed her gun and they ran down the hall together and out the front door.He looked back at her to see if she was still there and couldn't help but smile when she outran him in the parking lot.They hopped into the car and headed to the grocery store in town.  
  
When they arrived,the scene was all too common and recognizable.Police cars were everywhere as well as three or four news crews.  
"Swansen?"  
"Over here,Sloan"  
"Fill us in",Emily said.  
"White male by the name of Josh Kringfield.The bystanders he let go didn't see anything.They said he just told them to leave and grabbed a girl that was standing nearest to him and is threatening to shoot her"  
"Did you say Josh Kringfield?",Emily enquired.  
"Yes I did Miss Clearwater"  
"All right,Steve, I need your cell phone and the grocery stores number now",she commanded while a million thoughts raced through her mind.He dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her.Swansen tossed her the phone book.  
  
The phone ran inside the grocery store.  
"Answer it!",Josh snapped at the employee he was holding captive.  
"Crazy All's Grocery Store",the frightened girl said.  
  
"Hey sweety,this is Detective Emily Clearwater with the LAPD.I'm standing right outside the store.If you look out the window you can see me.Let me speak to the man right next to you,honey and don't worry,I'll have you out of there in no time".  
  
The girl handed the phone over explaining who it was.  
"Hey,Emy,baby,how's it shakin?"  
  
"Josh,let her go"  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Why do you want to keep her?"  
  
"I'd be willing to trade for you."  
  
"I know you would.Tell you what,let's make a deal"  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
"You let the girl go and once she's safely across the police line,I'll come in,alone,no weapons,nothing",she said more bravely than she felt because she knew what he was capable of doing.Steve looked at her in protest.  
  
"Deal,I'll send her out in fifteen minutes"  
  
"All right,once she's across the line,I'll come",she said and hung up.  
  
"Damnit,Clearwater,you're not going in there"  
  
"And who's gonna stop me?You,Sloan?"  
  
"Yes,you can't go alone without any protection,please put on a vest"  
  
"I can't,I have to go as is"  
  
"How do you know him?"  
  
"I broke up with him yesterday morning because of his involvement in a gang"  
  
"Oh my God.If he's in a gang there's no way in hell I'm lettin' you go in there without something"  
  
Fifteen minutes later,Emily watched to see the young lady across the line and slowly walked towards the store entrance unarmed and unprotected.Josh stood waiting just inside the door.A new member of the SWAT team that just seemed to have appeared out of thin air aimed his weapon carefully looking for a way to get Josh killed while Steve paced nervously.  
  
The way Steve was feeling was obvious.The way he felt about Emily,how he just knew he may never see her again,how he wished that he was in there and not her,all of it was visible on his worry lined face.Emily stepped inside the store and was quickly grabbed and thrown to the back by Josh.  
  
"Josh,listen,sweety,why are you doing this?Just give me straight answers please and stop this whole thing".He slapped her across the face.  
  
"You dropped me like a fly"  
  
"But there must be something more to this than just me leaving you.You know why I left you,because you were abusing me,plus the gang involvement.I'm a cop for Christ Sakes"  
  
"I know you are.I'll give you a hint,this has to do with the Gang"  
  
Emily sighed heavily,"Am I going to have to play What is he holding in his hands with you like you were a two year old.Come on,Josh,grow up"  
  
He slapped her again,this time with so much force she cried out and was knocked to the ground.He grinned evilly while Steve panicked and was practically ripping his hair out.  
  
"Josh,darlin',listen to me,you're already facing robbery charges and resisting arrest.Do you really want to add assult and battery of a cop",(With intent to kill she thought to herself).  
  
"Just shut up all right!Just shut up!I don't need your sweet talking!Just shut up!"  
  
"Josh,please,be reasonable,you're a good guy in a lot of trouble,that's all,and we can help you....",she said urgently until he socked her in the eye.  
  
"SHUT UP!No one can help me!You don't know these guys in the gang.If I try and leave,they'll murder me.They sent me here to rob this store and I can't even do that successfully.I'll pay big time for this.I suppose you told your cop buddies I was in a gang",he said accusingly.  
  
"You bet your ass I did!Josh,we can work this out,Steve.."  
  
"Steve?Steve Sloan?That stuck up son of a bitch?Help me?He put my brother away.What?You workin' with him now?Say it isn't so",he cut in,"He'd die twenty horrible deaths before he'd help me out.Him and I have a tift....You aren't seeing him are you?",he eyed her.  
  
"No I'm not,we're just partners,that's all,I swear"  
  
"You never were a good liar my dear.Good-bye,and thankyou",he said levelling the gun to her chest.Her eyes flared in fright.She screamed and alarmed the rest of the force.That new SWAT member also had his gun levelled,but at Josh's head.The SWAT member fired his gun.The shot surprised Josh and caused his aim to mess up,shooting Emily in the stomache.She swayed and managed to catch herself.She put her right hand over her stomache where she bled and used her other hand for support.Steve ran towards the building as fast as he good.He got to the door just as Emily did.She looked up at him with pain in her eyes,one swelled up and bruised however,slap marks across her face,smiled as best she could and said,  
  
"There's something you should know",and passed out in Steve's arms.Steve yelled for an ambulance immediately. He then layed her softly on the ground and applied pressure to her wound.  
  
"Hang in there,Emy.Hang in there."  
  
The paramedics lifted the unconscious form onto the gurney and into the ambulance quickly.She was bleeding heavily from her wound and her vitals were irregular.  
  
"Pulse is 24bpm.Bp is 80/30.Bag her",one of the paramedics said.Steve prayed to God that she would be all right.You see,he loved her but she didn't know it yet and he intended for her to find out.He just found out himself when he saw her collapse into his arms.  
  
"Joe,BP is down again,pulse is going haywire",one of the paramedics said to the one named Joe.  
  
Then all of a sudden,the machines started beeping indicating heart failure.  
  
"Start C.P.R.,stat!",Joe said to the other paramedic.He did,blowing puffs of air into her lungs and trying to get her heart started.  
  
"Don't you die,Emily Clearwater!Damnit don't you die!",Steve yelled taking her hand.As he did this,the machine started beeping again.Steve smiled,"Thanks,Emily".   
The ambulance pulled into Community General Hospital at that same moment.  
  
"Dr.Travis to the ER immediately!Dr. Travis to the ER immediately!",the pager called.Dr.Jesse Travis raced into the ER.  
  
"What do we got?",he called.  
  
"Forty-two year old female by the name of Emily Clearwater.She's a cop.A single gun shot wound to the upper abdomen and multiple facial abraisions",Joe said.  
  
"Get her in there.Steve,you'll have to wait outside.Susan,get him out of here!",Jesse commanded.Nurse Susan Hilliard,Jesse's girlfriend and friend of the Sloans took Steve outside the room.She could see the distress in his eyes.  
  
"She's in good hands,Steve.Jesse'll help her.Who is she exactly?"  
  
"My partner,Emily Clearwater.Validictorian,best cop we've got",then he added without thinking,"and the love of my life"  
  
"You're dating her?"  
  
"No,I want to though"  
  
"Susan,we need you"  
  
"Wait here,Steve.I'll page Mark if you want"  
  
"No thanks,I'll do it"  
  
"Get her to the OR!",Jesse spat.They rushed her out of the exam room and up to the OR.Meanwhile,Mark walked into the ER just as they were moving Emily.  
  
"Steve,isn't that...",then Mark Sloan saw the look in his son's eyes,"It is isn't it.I'm sorry,son.What happened?".  
  
Steve went into the whole explanation and Mark scratched his head.  
  
"I suppose in a way,that SWAT member saved her life.If that bullet would've went in it's intended locations,she would've had very very little chance of surviving.You say he just disappeared?"  
  
"Yes,dad,he did."  
  
"Sounds fishy to me"  
  
"You think he wasn't on the force?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm thinking"  
  
Just then Jesse walked back into the ER.  
  
"Steve,we retrived the bullet.It was lodged in her stomache.That's patched up.She'll need a MRI soon.I'm sending her up for a cat-scan soon.She has a nasty bruise on her right eye.Once the swelling goes down,we'll check her vision and such."  
  
"Will she survive?",Steve asked immediately.  
  
"She's still unconscious right now.Time will tell"  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Of course.She's still in ICU,room four"  
  
"Thanks,Jess",Steve said and hurried off down the hall.  
  
"Jesse,is she on life support?"  
  
"Yes,but her signs are coming back strong so it shouldn't be long before she's off it",he replied,"Is Steve going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah,he'll be fine.Thanks,Jess,talk to you later",Dr.Mark Sloan said and followed his son.  
  
  
Steve entered room number four and the site he saw made him week in the knees.Emily was hooked up to so many different machines.There were tubes,beeps,and bags everywhere.His heart ached for her.He wanted to hold her so much it hurt.He sat down in the chair next to her bed.He took her hand softly.  
  
"Hey,Emy,it's Steve.I know you probably can't hear me....but either way,I want to tell you.I know I'm being a coward for not telling you when you're awake but,well,I will someday...,"he paused and stroked her hand softly.  
  
"Emily,I love you.Believe it or not,since highschool.I've just never had the guts to tell you.I love the way your hair sways when you walk,the way your eyes light up when you smile that special smile.I love the way you laugh,and how you're always concerned.I love your stubbourness,this afternoon a perfect example,"he paused again grinning sourly,"I love that special touch you have that can warm the heart and soul of even the worst murderer there is.You have a gift with people,they all just love you,but I think mine is true love.The kind of love people have when they meet their soul mates.When I saw you come out of that store bleeding and you collapsed into my arms,my God I just wanted to cry.I realized then how much I really did love you.I can only hope that you love me back in this way,"he stopped hearing paper ruffling behind him.He kissed her hand,said good-bye and turned around to see his friend,Amanda Livingston,the pathologist, there,practically crying,"What's wrong,Amanda?  
  
"I just heard what you said to Emily and,well,it was beautiful,Steve.If she doesn't see what she's got right in front of her than well,she's a dumb broad",Amanda said smiling.She patted Steve's shoulder and continued off down the hall.Jesse walked in to check on Emily.  
  
"Hey,Steve.What's up with Amanda?She was crying"  
  
"Nothings wrong with her,she just overheard something is all.She'll be all right",he said quickly and walked out into the hall.Jesse looked after him and then went about his work.  
  
Steve went down to the cafeteria and got some coffee and made his way solemnly back up to Emily's room,taking his post in the chair.  
  
Three days later,the crew(Amanda,Jesse,and Mark,also includes Steve)were trying in vain to convince Steve to go home and get some sleep.  
  
"Steve,hon,you aren't doing her any good by depriving yourself of sleep."  
  
"She wouldn't want you hanging around here like this"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Forget it.I'm not leaving her",he replied to all three of them becoming angry.  
  
"Steve,man,you're no good to her like this.Go home and get some.....",Jesse began but his eyes shot to the bed as Emily's hand stirred,"Well,whatya know",he said smiling slightly.He approached her bed.  
  
Emily's eyes fluttered open slowly,she gazed around slowly,saw Steve first and smiled,"Hey",she said weakly.  
  
Steve returned her smile,"Hey,finally decide to grace us with your conscious presence?",he said mockingly.  
  
Suddenly,her expression turned solemn,"Josh?",she asked.  
  
Steve looked towards the ground,"He died instantly"  
  
Emily shut her eyes tightly and opened them again.She then saw Jesse,Mark,and Amanda standing at the foor of her bed.She smiled best she could and greeted them.  
  
"Well,Miss Clearwater.You're vitals are coming back strong.You're quite the hard one to beat.Stomache wounds are usually fatal.Now,don't be getting your hopes up for an early release though,it will take some time for for the stomache to heal properly.How's that eye?Can you see out of it all right?Any bluriness or anything?",Jesse said,turning doctor.  
  
"No,I can see out of it just fine."she replied.  
  
"That's good.He must've hit you pretty hard."  
  
"It wouldn't have been the first time he'd given me an injury like that.I'm used to it"  
  
"He abused you?",Mark enquired.  
  
"Yeah,that's why I finally got the courage to break up with him.."  
  
Amanda cut in,"You were dating him?"  
  
"Unfortunately..."  
  
"She should rest,come,let's leave,you too,Steve.Go home and get some sleep.",Jesse commanded.  
  
"Now that I know she's awake,I'll sleep easier."  
  
"Steve,be a doll and pick up my mail would you?",she asked sweetly,"There's a key on our desk at the office"  
  
"Of course.I'll be up tomorrow,okay?"  
  
"All right,bye",she said.The crew said their good-byes and exited leaving Emily to drift into an uneasy sleep.  
  
  
  
  
Emily finally gave up sleeping at around midnight.She sighed heavily and stared into the darkness.The nurse offered her something but she refused.Then,morning came and Steve brought up her mail.  
  
"Hey,Emy,feeling better?",he said setting the mail on the table next to her.  
  
"Yeah,thanks.",she replied absently staring at the top letter on the table.  
  
"Well,I hate to leave you but I've got a million reports to write.I'll be up for lunch",he piped up,walking towards the door.  
  
"Bye",she whispered.  
  
Emily picked up the letter.It was the third one in two weeks from this place.They were so impatient.She opened it and stared at the big letters across the top.  
  
OVERDUE FUNERAL BILL!  
  
Her eyes watered as she read it,remembering Callie.She cried herself to sleep slowly,those painful memories too much to bare.But her sleep was not peaceful.  
*****************************************************  
It was a warm summer day,two months before Emily's shooting.Emily and Josh were in the park with a little blonde girl no more than 10 months old playing in the gravel.  
  
"Mommy,mommy,mommy!",the little girl screamed for her mother.Then,she ran.Emily got up and chased after her laughing jubiliantly.  
  
Then,it happened....Gun shots rang out through the park.People everywhere were screaming and the little girl was laying on the ground motionless.Emily raced to her and scooped her up in her arms.   
"Callie!",she cried,trying desperately to wake the little girl,"Callie!",she sobbed.Josh walked to her and held her close as the paramedics arrived and pronounced the little girl dead.  
  
***************************************************  
"Emily,she's dead.Get over it so I can leave.",Josh snapped at a very depressed Emily.  
  
*****************************************************  
"Chief,I need a couple weeks off to go and visit some family.Is that okay?"  
  
"Of course it is.You work too hard anyways"  
  
"Thanks"  
******************************************************   
  
  
Steve walked in around lunch time to find her sleeping.He sat down his report on the shooting next to the letter from the funeral home.He looked at the overdue heading and picked it up,reading it.  
  
Dear Miss Clearwater, It has been two months since your daughter,Callie's,death.We have been very patient with you in your time of grieving for such a young loss but we need to be payed now or we'll see you in court.Please pay the requested amount no later than the 31st.This is our final notice. Sincerely, Lyle Jones  
  
Steve looked at the letter in disbelief.She had a child?A dead one at that.Why didn't he know about this.He sat the letter down completely confused.Emily suddenly cried out her daughters name,startling Steve but causing her to sit up,shaking and crying.Steve wrapped his arms around her,rocking her gently.  
  
"Shhhh,calm down,sweety.It's okay."  
  
"I keep seeing it,over and over again.I didn't protect her,I couldn't keep my own daughter alive.I failed her.",she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"It's not your fault.I bet you did all you could.It's all right,shhh."he said soothingly.  
  
"I love you",she said softly.Steve raised his eyebrows but said nothing.They sat like that for a long time til Jesse came in.  
  
  
Disclaimer***All these characters except for Emily Clearwater and Josh Kringfield belong to the producers  
of Diagnosis Murder,the bestest show there is!  
A/N2:So...It's my first DM fic,I'm trying hard,don't be too harsh okay?There's more coming.  



End file.
